<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Napping by lostinthegoldenpines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519288">Napping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines'>lostinthegoldenpines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Springdove, snufmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw @carrionthird ‘s precious art https://carrionthird.tumblr.com/post/190579121702  and I was like “oh I gotta write about that”, and with their permission, here it is! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Napping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hazy, lazy summer day in Moominvalley. Fat clouds slowly trekked across the gorgeous sky. Snufkin noted that there were at least six or seven different colors of blue blending together above him. It was more beautiful than any painting he had even seen—the way dark evergreens pierced the lightest blue with their pinecone tips before the colors blended up to the darkest blue where the clouds dotted just so and high flying birds soared, their feathers shining from the sun. It was beautiful enough to compose at least three songs. Yet the murmrik could not seem to muster the energy to fish in his pocket for his mouth organ, nor to even sit up for that matter.</p>
<p>    Instead, he was curled up in the embrace of a half dozing Moomintroll. Settling his head back down on the mossy grass, he took in the beauty of the fluffy troll before him. Moomin’s ears twitched at random noises like crickets chirping or the buzz of dragonflies. His tail was curled up between his legs and within Snufkin’s reach. His toes curling around the tail, Snufkin smiled briefly as Moomintroll hummed cheerfully, his paws wrapping around Snufkin tighter, arms pulling in for a deeper embrace before relaxing, drifting off to a blissful sleep, fingers gently resting in Snufkin’s hair. Moomin’s soft snores soon chorused with tiny frogs and chirping birds.</p>
<p>  With an exhausted yawn (for Snufkin had been up night fishing until the early hours of dawn), Snufkin felt his eyes growing heavy, snuggling closer to Moomin’s soft fur, paws seeking out a grip, gently kneading the fur. Moomin made a sigh of delight. The last thing Snufkin saw was a yellow butterfly landing on Moomintroll’s ear, the ear twitching rapidly but the butterfly refusing to leave. Moomin’s eyes opened briefly glancing around before giving up on ridding himself of the butterfly. Falling back asleep, Moomintroll stroked his fingers through Snufkin’s hair, bringing forth purrs. Emitting a throaty chuckle between purrs, Snufkin drifted off to sleep composing a melody about a sleeping troll and a stubborn butterfly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>